The First Chapter
by NotReallyActive
Summary: He didn't leave the Book of Eibon without it making it's mark on him.Now Black Star faces living a life of lust,and when these emotions turn to his best friend,he's not sure what to do.Persue his desires,or turn them to something else. BlackStarxSoul


_A/N:_ -peeks out from behind a rock- Wh-what is this? I wrote something new? Tarnation! I've had an urge to write a Soul Eater fanfic for a while, so here she is. I do however apologize for the sort of rushed ending to the chapter. May contain possible spoilers for those who have not read up to the Book of Eibon in the manga.

Black Star's House- Black Star POV

It all started once the whole initial fiasco with freeing Kid from the Book of Eibon had ended. The weights of each sin that he had triumphed over were each etched deeply into his body; proud scars he carried as a reminder. However as time progressed, the scars became a heavier and heavier weight to be burdened, most prominently, lust.

At first, it was just a few mental slips here and there filled with things the assassin had never considered before about some of the other students at Shibusen. Only after a strong mental and physical punch to his face followed by strict meditation for a week straight was he able to refocus. Then a few weeks later came the urges to do more than just think. He quickly beat that down as well with rigorous non-stop training. Wearing down his body to its limits however only set the stage for the _dreams_.

_He panted heavily, clutching onto her waist in a bruising grasp as thick waves of intensity encircled the sensitive skin of his erection. Dipping his head, he gave the girl's smooth abdomen a light nibble that quickly changed to aggressive bites as he began to pick up speed. Encouraged by the stuttering groans erected by the body beneath, he rolled his hips forward in a deep thrust, completely sheathing himself in a cavern of moist heat that nearly made him loose it right then and there. She screamed a long and throaty cry of ecstasy at being filled, clutching the sheets. As the hot walls of her body tightened in spasms of pleasure, he could no longer contain his own orgasm, bucking into her one last time before releasing thick threads of cum inside of the now trembling person beneath him._

Eyelids springing wide awake, he nearly snapped his neck as he flung up from the floor. Sweat clung to his body in thick beads, and shifting uncomfortably on the floor, he realized something else clung to the inside of his legs. Peeping over at the other futon that lay on the other side of the room, he heaved a sigh of relief to see that his weapon and partner was still asleep, snoring like a cow. Setting his mind back to the issue at hand, he let out a feral growl in frustration, gripping his messy blue hair. The stupid dream had progressed yet again. The first time he had such a dream, it was light and only left him with a slight tint of redness on his face when he awoke. Now, the dreams left him awake yet drained, and with a pair of dirty undergarments stuck to his thighs.

Careful not to awaken Tsubaki, he quickly gathered the stained bedding in a huge clump under his arm, and as quietly as his personality would allow him to, tossed the mass of linins out the window where they tumbled down the edge of the building into a cobblestone-lined river way with a splash. Yet another set of bedding, come and gone.

Looking down distastefully, evidence of his nightly excretion still proudly soaked in the cloth of his Charisma Justice boxers, he skittishly shook them off in a birr and tossed them into the nearby bathroom's sink, closing the door and cranking the facet's hot tab to the max to drown out the stain. As the room began to fill with sour smelling humidity, he began to excessively yank yard after yard of toilet paper from the roll before lightly dabbing at the still pinkish organ hanging between his legs with the mass he had accumulated. It twitched a few times in protest from being touched due to post-orgasmic sensitivity but he kept at it nonetheless until the opposing fluids were completely void of his nether regions. Yet another disaster avoided by the great Black Star he thought, watching the toilet tissue go round and round before disappearing into that little hole at the bottom that transported everyone's crap… somewhere else.

Exiting the now very steamy bathroom, he froze mid-step as his sight was caught by his now very awake partner who had seemingly just woken up, stretching to turn to him, 'good morning' caught in her throat as her gaze cast… downwards.

Following her blank stare, his mouth formed an 'o' in realization. Now, if it had been a totally different scenario, he would have found Tsubaki's reaction quite humorous, but with her head hung low in embarrassment and several shuriken in her hand, he found it all but. He made a mental note then and there as he sprinted away as dozens of metal throwing stars launched themselves at him.

Keep clean boxers in the bathroom, and remember to put them on.

* * *

><p>Shibusen- Soul POV<p>

His cadmium red eyes observed with little interest the few students that littered the hallway that held the expansive request board, which as usual, was covered in a sea of orderly tablets offering jobs ranging from investigating a strange disturbance to harvesting a soul gone bad.

"Hey Soul-", His partner and meister began absentmindedly as she scanned through each request that piped her interest. "-have you heard about the piles of futons that they keep finding blocking the waterway downtown? A bit strange if you ask me."

"More on the lines of completely uncool." He responded, not particularly interested, taking a place beside her and pointing to one. "How about this."

"Problem on the oceanfront, claims of sea demons rising from the waters at night and eating souls?" She read. "Needed are one with good soul perception and one with strength. Person requirement is a minimum of three and maximum of four… so I guess asking Kid to come with us is out considering he has both Liz and Patty."

He shrugged. "Then we'll just drag Black Star and Tsubaki. I suppose they qualify as strong enou-"

"Haha! I sth'ee you have finally admitted the great me as your sth'uperior, Sth'oul!"

"Tch, in your drea-"He paused, small bubbles of laughter fighting against his lips at the sight before him. "The hell ran you over? You look more uncool than usual."

Black Star offered a thumbs-up in response, swollen and bloody lip practically touching his bruised eye as he grinned. "Th'ubaki wa'th th'oo overwhelmed by my manliness. Though I don't hold it againth'st her, I am a _big _man after a-gack!"

"Black Star, not another word from you!" The dark weapon fumed lightly, cheeks still a vibrant pink hue.

"Hee..." He rubbed his head that now sported a round bump on top.

"_Hello_? Come on Soul, we need to approve the mission before people start to pour in!" Maka interloped impatiently, tapping the back of his shoulder with the mission tablet. "Tsubaki, do you and Black Star want to do this with us? It's just some recon and extermination by the coast; Soul picked it out."

"The coast? But Soul, I thought you hated water." Tsubaki mused aloud.

"What? Can't sth'wim or th'omething Sth'oul?"

Eyes eagerly waiting for a response, he looked away and folded his hands behind his head.

"…Something like that."

"Haha thath's sth'o lame!"

"Oh shut up!"

"I bet I could sth'wim oceans in minutes, no, sth'econds!"

He rolled his eyes at Black Star's absurd claim and allowed an impatient Maka drag them to the receptionist, who cleared their request to pursue the case. "I'm _s'thure_ you could."


End file.
